minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Dust Steve
Dust Steve is a peaceful Steve. His texture resembles wood shavings and he roams forests and plains. The way to tell if he is in your world? If a tree has no mushrooms it is fresh and he is within 230 blocks of you. If it has mushrooms he is within 2430 blocks of you. The reason he fells the trees is because an evil force known as Rut Steve poisoned the trees. If you see Dust Steve he will disappear. If you see Rut Steve you will get 10 minutes of the following effects. slowness, blindness, poison, bad luck, nausea and mining fatigue. I spotted him once in creative and I tried milk but to no avail. I tried leaving the game but the screen wouldn't open. After 2 minutes I tried to shut off my device and it just refused. It got really hot. It felt like I was holding lava. Eight minutes later it stopped and my device suddenly was cold. Arctic cold. I left the world and reloaded it. Luckily that world I was just running around in. Here are the conditions they spawn in. Dust Steve. # If it is sunny out. # If you are in a forest or plains biome. (it does not matter the type of plains biome or forest biome) # If you have fell any trees in 3 Minecraft days. (you are technically combating Rut Steve.) # If you haven't eaten any mushroom type food or been to a mushroom biome within 20 Minecraft days. # If you have eaten apples. Rut Steve # If you have eaten mushrooms within 3 Minecraft days. # If it is raining out. # If you are in a forest biome. # If you haven't killed any hostile mobs in fourteen Minecraft days. # If you haven't fell any trees in 3 days. After finding Rut Steve I went throughout the world I encountered him in. And then I found Dust Steve. I was strolling on the edge of a forest when I spotted him. He didn't see me somehow but I was invisible so maybe he couldn't see me. I got a good look at him. He had the same smile as a Steve and the only defining feature was his wood shaving like skin. Then he started moving and not even ten blocks away he was gone. The same thing happened with Rut Steve. After finding Dust Steve I set out to find Rut Steve a second time. Invisibility was the only reason I was able to get a good look at this thing. Rut Steve was in a hilly forest. Then I saw something no player should see. He out stretched his long, dark root like bony skeleton arm and the mighty oak tree turned dark. Darker than the rainy night sky. And he was gone. Then not a moment too soon Dust Steve appeared. He destroyed the leaves and the entire tree fell. java.exe has left the game. I bet you know about the other Steves. Well Dust Steve is incredibly more powerful than any other Steve. But not in a bad way. he helps you. This is the sad, horrifying story of Dust Steve. Dust Steve more known as DS was a normal Steve. He was a pro. Or at least what I know from His house that spawned in my world... A big house made of wood and cobblestone. People. If you see a big house with a cobblestone base and a cobblestone roof. GET OUT A THERE!!! Although he is a nice Steve. He has traps all around his base. I was in creative when I found this out. I walked around the base until I came to what I call the Glass SilverDome. A big bio dome filled with trees and grass and other things. Like animals and flowers. I tried every way to get in. Even breaking it. But it was like bedrock. Unbreakable. But then I noticed. A big gash. Like a creeper army exploded. But creeper explosions don't cause fire. I looked up what causes fires in Minecraft but only lighting is what could naturally cause it. Or a ghast or blaze. Then I saw it. Rut Steve. For what I know DS was terrified by Rut Steve. The reason fallen trees are so rare is because Rut Steve doesn't want anyone finding the infection until it's to late. It could have been ravaging every world until. Dust Steve came along. It was a long battle. And Dust Steve found a power crystal. All the Steves evil or not have a power crystal. And from that day on Dust Steve was the most power Steve ever. Even more powerful than Origin Steve. be edited I still don't know too much but I am working on it. I need to do further research so check back soon. Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Steve Category:Colored steves Category:Creepypasta